In recent years, biometric authentication draws the attention of people as a technique for identity verification in information terminal devices. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-277341 discloses multi-biometrics using two kinds of biometric information of palm vein authentication and fingerprint authentication used in a case where authentication accuracy in authenticating biometric information is insufficient.